deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Christie
Christie (クリスティ, Kurisuti) is a British assassin and She Quan martial artist from the Dead or Alive video game series, who first appearanced in Dead or Alive 3. A cold-blooded, emotionless woman with a sadistic streak, Victor Donovan hired Christie to kill Helena Douglas and was responsible for the death of Helena’s mother, Maria. Ever since, she continues to stalk Helena throughout the series. __TOC__ History Little is known about Christie's past before Dead or Alive 3, however it is known that she was hired by Victor Donovan to kill Helena Douglas, so he may take full control over the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Christie tried to take out Helena with a sniper gun from a balcony while her target was starring in a opera performance with her mother, Maria. Although on target, Christie didn't manage to kill Helena because Maria pushed her out of the way in time and took the bullet, killing her instead. Christie got away and Helena started on the revengeful path of finding her mother's murderer. While the killer's identity was unknown, for a time Helena thought it was Ayane, but Ayane was just teasing her about it and never really said that she was the killer. Dead or Alive 3 Although Christie failed her mission, Victor Donovan hired her again to keep an eye on, and eventually kill Helena; Christie's mission was to stop her from winning the third Dead or Alive Tournament, and in the process prevent her from discovering more about Donovan's secret plans and his anti-Douglas faction. Disguised as a servant to Helena, Christie also intercepts Bayman, who is in the process of seeking revenge on Donovan for trying to have him killed. Christie fights him despite what he thinks of her; as "one of Donovan's lap dogs". She later confronts Helena, where she reveals her real occupation as an assassin sent by Donovan. While Helena defeats Christie, she is unable to win the tournament, with the title instead going to Ayane. After the tournament, Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, it would soon be found that the tournament was a hoax set up by Zack. Christie, together with the other girls, was then stuck on the tropical island for two weeks, occupying their time by playing beach games and shopping. During this time, Christie makes no attempts against Helena, presumably because she wasn’t being paid to do it. Dead or Alive 4 Once again, Christie was in Donovan’s employment during the fourth tournament, acting as both a tournament combatant and guard for DOATEC. She encountered Eliot at the Tritower Heliport, while initially annoyed that she had to fight a child, Eliot’s nervousness over having to fight “a pretty lady” amused her. Later on, she intercepted Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa, both of whom were seeking to regroup with Hayate during the assault on the Tri-Tower. As both had been causing trouble in DOATEC, she fought them individually. After the bouts, Christie hid herself inside DOATEC, where she eventually found Helena. Christie finally admits to her that it was her who killed Maria, and the two women enter a battle with unknown results, but both did survive. After the tournament’s end and the Tri-Tower’s destruction, Christie is seen going about her business on a different job: posing as an exotic dancer in order to assassinate an underworld mobster. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Christie went to New Zack Island to carry out an unknown mission for a client of hers. Yet, she takes the opportunity to indulge into this as time for a relaxation, and enjoys everything the island offers. Ironically, she seems to show a more friendly side towards Helena rather than a cold personality. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Christie's Outfit Catalogues Christie is the tallest woman out of the Dead or Alive fighters, standing at 5'10 (177cm). She bears a healthy complexion and long legs which are perfect for She Quan kicks. Her eyes are a steely gray colour and her hair is short, spiky at the ends and is a shocking shade of white; judging by her light-brown eyebrows, she is a natural brunette and dyes or bleaches her hair white. Compared to the other women's outfits in the series, Christie's are some of the most "revealing", with a lot having plunging cleavage lines; her default outfit in Dead or Alive 4 doesn't even have a shirt, and her breasts are only covered by a open leather jacket. Plus, her swimsuit collections in the Dead or Alive Xtreme series are made up from mostly V-kinis, thongs and G-strings which all show-off a lot of flesh. Her most startling outfit in the whole series is her final outfit from Dead or Alive 4, which is a black leather, strapy one-piece, with buckles, fishnets and knee-long platform boots. Personality As a professional assassin, Christie is cold, taciturn, objective and callous towards others. She is shown talking harshly to others, making fun, and taking enjoyment from someone else's suffering; she laughed with malicious delight when Helena entered a highly shocked and distraught state after learning it was Christie who killed her mother all along. Possibly as a result of her profession, she regards other people to be disposable and meaningless. She takes her job seriously, with a calm, quiet demeanor, and is completely ruthless when engaged in a mission, employing any means at her disposal to attain her mission objectives; including using her looks, charm, and sex appeal to lure her victims. Her weapons of choice, along with her She Quan moves, have been the type that bring a painful, slow death to her targets, such as a needle to the spinal cord, and a razor-thin wire to slit someone's neck, hinting towards her imhumane, merciless nature. She has demonstrated, at times, to enjoy her job with sociopathic glee, not because of the financial rewards, but for the killings themselves. It's possible she feels a sense of empowerment from her assassinations. Etymology The name Christie is a English diminutive of Christine, which in turn is the French form of Christina. Christina is a Latin feminine for of Christin, which means "a Christian, a follower of Christ". This is quite ironic, as the meaning completly contrasts with Christie as she, a sadist assassin, goes against the Christian ideals of mercy, kindness and the value the gift of life. Relationships Helena Douglas Hired on numerous occasions to keep an eye on and possibly kill Helena, Christie was also the one responsible for the death of Maria, Helena’s mother. Keeping this fact a secret, Christie acted as a servant to Helena in Dead or Alive 3 but reveals herself as an assassin sent to kill her, resulting in the disintegration of the pair’s positive relations. In the fourth tournament, Christie revealed her responsibility for Maria’s death to her, making Helena hate her even more. During her observation of Helena, Christie has developed a morbid fascination with her target that even she finds difficult to understand. She nonetheless plans to carry out her orders, but is indignant of anyone else raising a hand to Helena, as that privilege is to be left to her alone. Bayman Christie and Bayman are both assassins, and were both hired by Donovan. However, while Christie maintains a cold, detached and professional perspective, Bayman is consumed by a personal vendetta which becomes directed toward Donovan after an attempted assassination against him. Bayman does not care for her, even describing her as "one of Donovan's lap dogs", which she did not take to heart. There really isn't further connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led to Christie confronting Bayman. It is hinted that the both of them may express slight enmity to each other. Victor Donovan Donovan is a constant employer of Christie’s unique skills. During both the third and fourth tournaments, Christie was hired by Donovan to shadow and kill Helena. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Christie is a refined speed and strike character. Her "pokes" are excellent at inflicting "stun" or stagger status on an enemy, and her low to mid game is good. Her throws and counters, however, lack power and priority, and her tiger knee and air-juggling game leaves much to be desired. Her almost non-existent recovery rate and pressure attacks (such as the "Ren-Soja-Dako") make up for these. She is regarded as one of the difficult characters to learn and is not recommanded for newly beginners. Dead or Alive Xtreme While it's a little tricky to befriend Christie, it is managable if you give her gifts she likes. However, it is hard to get her to become friends with Helena, and vice versa, no matter how many gifts the player tries to give between them. This is particularly evident in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Despite the bad feelings with Helena, Christie herself can recruit the other girls just fine after giving out of few gifts. In beach volleyball, Christie is similar to Helena, however she's more powerful, and lacks the technique Helena has. She has enough strength to knock people down with her spikes, and has enough speed to reach far-off shots. Despite her lack of technique, Christie is a well-balanced character like Helena, and Lisa, so she can make a good team with either of them. Musical Themes *''Monster'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Eclipse'' - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *''Serpent Dance'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''My Grave'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the film DOA: Dead or Alive - loosely based on the video game series - Christie is played by . In the film, she is portrayed as being a more approachable and social person then her game-self, as well as possessing platinum blonde hair and the family name "Allen". (However, this could be an alias.) In the film, Christie is known as a master thief (and an assassin, according to her "profile" image), with a character called Max as her partner-in-crime and on-off boyfriend. She is willing to spend time with the other girls, even when she does not have to; as seen when she follows them to look for Ryu Hayabusa, even though she does not need to, nor does it fit in with her job of robbing Donovan. (However, she might have been using the search for Hayabusa as cover for searching Donovan's office for clues as to the money's location.) Dead or Alive Paradise Christie is a playable character in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise. Like other Xtreme titles before it, the game features the girls of Dead or Alive enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts with one another. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Christie is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . In the Nintendo World 2011, she seen saving Kasumi from Ayane - who was trying to kill her for leaving the clan - by coming in on a DOATEC heilcopter to pick Kasumi up, and shooting a machine gun at Ayane to make her flee the scene. It's unclear why Christie would save Kasumi, as she works for DOATEC and is an enemy to the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan; however, she could be getting Kasumi to trust her as part of a DOATEC plan to capture her later on. Screenshot have also shown that at one point in the game, she will take capture of Sonia and threaten her life before Ryu. Gallery Trivia * Christie's owns a fully grown, tame pet panther, as shown in her Dead or Alive 3 ending. * In Dead or Alive 4, one of her story mode matches has her fighting against either Ryu Hayabusa or Ayane randomly. * Her fourth outfit in Dead or Alive 4 is similar to Rachel's attire from Ninja Gaiden. In turn, one of Rachel's hairstyles avaliable in Ninja Gaiden Sigma is similar to Christie's hairstyle. * Besides being the tallest of the female cast, Christie is also the oldest at 24 years of age. * Christie's main tag partners throughout the series are: **Helena Douglas in Dead or Alive 3 **Bayman in Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions. *Christie was ranked #42 in UGO Networks's "Top 50 Videogame Hotties" list in 2010, and #4 in GameTrailer's "Top Ten Gamer Babes" list in 2007. She was also featured in IGN's "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Female Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters born in December